The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, a method of controlling the image processing device, and a program for causing a computer to execute the method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image processing device for performing a smoothing process, a method of controlling the image processing device, and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
In recent years, an imaging method called panning has been widely used for capturing a moving subject. The panning is a method for photographing an image where a moving subject is clearly captured and a stationary subject such as a background is blurred along a moving direction. This image is hereinafter referred to as a “panning image”. The panning gives a vivid representation to a moving subject.
The panning is performed by an operation in which a photographer moves an imaging apparatus to follow the movement of a subject in a state where a shutter speed is set to be slower than a normal speed. In order to appropriately perform the setting of the shutter speed or the movement of the imaging apparatus, it is necessary for a photographer to have a relatively high skill, and thus a completed state of the panning image greatly depends on a skill of the individual photographer.
Therefore, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus which measures a movement speed of a subject when detecting a motion of the imaging apparatus by a photographer and controls a shutter speed in response to the movement speed (for example, see Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-229732). The imaging apparatus enables a shutter speed to be set appropriately and thus the capturing of a panning image is easily performed.